Medical Art
by Aurora Vatkinson
Summary: Naruto grows up to be a prodigious Medical nin,paranoid of weakness and death.He'll do anything for power even striking a deal with Mizuki to steal the forbidden scroll of jutsu,he went as far as striking a deal with Orouchumaru to give him forbidden jutsus promising to heal his hands not knowing that he is creating the biggest war konoha has ever seen.Akatsuki are making moves too


MEDICAL ART

IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS DONT BLAME ME IAM SOUTH AFRICAN

Note:for those who are reading my other fics, they are on a bit of an Hiatus at the moment. Iam focusing on this one so don't be wierd about . So this chapter I'll be explaining Naruto's way of life and shit but there are a few chapter will have a lot more action.

Chapter one: Creations

"Art is never finished it is abandoned"

Growing up in a villiage that has their masses secretly despising, ignoring and fearing him one would think Naruto Uzumaki would have become a loud mouth kid who always wanted everyone's he would have become a sad, depressed and shy boy just because they despise him which ofcourse would deter his self esteem and self worth.

In reality it was none of the above, The overall treatment of the villiagers made Naruto intelligent, ambitious, cunning and most of all sociologically evil (one would say).The glares which he got from the villiagers when he went out for a walk created a beloved hobby or more like an obsession(habbit), he discovered that when reading a book he couldn't notice and hear the whispers and glares which scored him points both intellectually, emotionally and the library became his second home.

The hate and fear he got from children at parks who where brainwashed by their parents caused him to become a indoor type of person, he would always lock himself in his apartment and catch up to some good old reading...Shinobi system(he admired shinobi), shinobi history and shinobi arts(amongst other things).Then also his loneliness constantly caused him to think a lot, he had no one to talk to, if he was not reading then he would be brainstorming which increased intellectual abilities.

The high ratings he got from shop owners when he bought clothes only caused him to become savvy and he's charged too high he would negotiate... more like threaten to call the hokage or lie about how another store would charge less, he was a quick thinker constantly coming up with solutions and had become a master manipulator (as far as he knew).

The dangers of living alone caused him to become paranoid always on his best concentration with all his five senses he "literally" slept with one eye open wich positively boosted his he was once attacked by a lone wanna be rich criminal that wanted to wipe out his entire apartment he tried to protect his assets but he failed miserably, he was stabbed in his gut(twice removed).After that he become deadpanned on one day being a fine Shinobi to protect himself and what is the best way to protect yourself other than (medical ninjutsu).

Naruto's association with the hokage had caused him to become master of incognito, Hokage was the one person he regarded family, friend or worthy to be in his presence, he didn't want to worry him with his encounters and challenges so he would smile not allowing his minor problems hurt...worry the Hokage. He truly loved is the core reason why he hadn't asked the Hokage about the treatment he was getting because of the worry he would give him (but Naruto already knew that the Hokage knows but he didn't know that it was affecting Naruto how much) he had figured that he would be told at a certain time in life.

Naruto became fucked up, selfish, evil, intelligent, cunning, ambitious, paranoid and had all the traits of a ninja except for skill and experience which...?

When he started the path of learning the shinobi arts he was eight years old and it was easy to choose his field which was medical ninjutsu because of the reason of him being paranoid of dying or getting seriously getting injured(paranoia),the other reason is Tsunade Senju his ultimate truly loves this Kunoichi not only for her beauty (wierd) but also for her skill in everything, combat, weapons, medical and also her aliase Dengetsu no Sannin.

How she turned her chakra components to amplify her phisycal strength, how she can determine a person's state of wellness by just eye contact, for God's sake she can't even she was a goddess but he wanted to surpass her and one day he will.

He went on to study further into Medicine, human anotomy, organic plants (components) and medical weapons like had already knew most of these information from the constant obsession of books the only problem was practising practically. For the human body he asked the Hokage for the human dolls that where used at the hospital that where identical modells of humans they where very helpful.

Then he went on to plants which he only studied for the purpose of poisons, he loved how you could decapitate and disable a person with just a drop of to create his own medicine and antidotes, if he read about a certain medicine he would try to recreate best place to do all this was the forest of death, he didn't even know the purpose or root of the name because he would throw a senbon with poison and all would scatter maybe they used it for the chunnin exam.

After two years of intense self training stupidly enough he hadn't even taught himself how to mold chakra which in his opinion was a smart decision because he knew he had abnormally large chakra reserves by the way he could constantly read without immediate exhaustion or by the way poisons took long to work on him(yes he tested poisons on his own body).So he had to understand and evaluated the chakra system, what is chakra, how to control it all the workings theoretically by the way.

Upon that he tried the exercise of tree climbing when he was ten years old and he done it insanity so but there was something wrong with his chakra because he had to constantly reject a more furious and untamable chakra but it wasn't that big of a deal as long as he could keep up with separating it from the normal one.

He then set out his sites to learn the ninjutsu that comes with medical arts which where the Divine Healing Palm technique and chakra scalpel mastered them within months and then he set out his sites to create his own unique jutsu, he came up with different ideas which failed he then tried to copy from the Slug Princess but miserably failed also.

After a while he discovered his new jutsu and it goes like this, the healing palm technique release healing chakra to the tissue cells and speeds up the rate of generation to a certain point so why not created destructive chakra which upon contact with the tissue cells speeds up the rate of degeneration to a certain will be like a more stronger and deadlier Cancer...the oposite of the healing Death Palm contact with the dark blue chakra your skin turns dark, rotten and deadly cancerously contaminated...thats art.

It took a year to fully master it and at eleven years old he was ready to go out into the hospitals and gain more intense training, he hated the idea, the thought of him helping people of this fucked up is funny how the true purpose of Medicine is helping people but he is content on helping when it only benefits him.

He asked permission from the Hokage who hesitantly accepted,he couldn't resist the fake puppy eyes and joker hospitals where a lot more exciting and it pushed him to his limits and revealed weak spots, it was more challenging and it became his third home...he loved it except for the part when the villiagers smile and walk away happy such arrogant, self absorbed freaks (duh you are explaining your own personality).Upon a year the news pread like wild fire that there was an eleven year old boy who was saving the lives of Shinobi and citizens and the fact that he was a jinjuuriki was forgotten because he was saving their lives oh how generous of only reason that he worked at the hospital was to uprade his skills.

He even sighned a contract that allowed him to assist the hospital for two more years before the academy which proved to be ultimately benefitial since by thirteen years of age he could heal most common of injuries that civilian and shinobi suffer but with assistance of Veteran Medics ofcourse.

After the contract ended he deemed himself ready for the academy, he didn't really want to enroll because he told himself that they wouldn't teach him anything he didn't know but he needed the experience outside of Konoha hence even the specactacular chunnin was ready,he was a middle level genin in regards to his shinobi skills and low chunnin in regards to his Medical, he was a prodigy in his own right.

The sun had fully come out and the streets where bizzing with joy and laughter thet came from villiagers, shop owners and even paddlers. Naruto was walking through the streets holding a book as always and it read CARDIAC SYSTEM which was extremely was wearing a pure white jumpsuit that had a large Uzumaki clan crest on the back and a Medical nin crest on the front.A large belt that had pouches around his waist,they held contents like weapons (senbon, explosives, ninja wire etc), poisons and other Medical devices.

He let his hair grow below his shoulders and he had sleepy blue eyes, his face was looking like he hadn't slept in weeks ofcourse which was half where wrapped in bandages which was the result of trial and errors in practicing the Death touch technique and he wore white shinobi sandals which where similar to that of Kumokagure.

His destination was the ninja Academy, he knew that he was treading on thin ice since he had missed out on an entire learning experience, they would be definitely decreasing his overall score he'd have to prove himself. He walked a couple more minutes then he arrived, it even took longer than expected to find his chosen class room but then found it and he was annoyed insanity at sight.

Loud pathetic ninja wannabes where making loud noises how would he read in this kind of environment.

"0h you have arrived indeed, class I would like to introduce you to a new student who will be taking today's test with us."

Umino iruka said as he motioned for Naruto to walk on the platform. Loud murmures where pread instantly across the classroom "thats not fair","does he even know what he is doing","he should start from the bottom" like he even cared about what they said.

"Order now! should I call the Hokage and ask him to reverse his decision?"the silence that reeked from class was unchallenged.

"So boy introduce yourself".Naruto gazed upon them and entered the facade mode, devoid of all emotiom, stoic to no resistance. "Good afternoon my name is Naruto Uzumaki" and he went out to look for a free space to sit, he was welcome by Aburame Shino who was silent and wired as Naruto.

They where settled properly and they wrote a test, Naruto aced it with a single they where tested on accuration, he also aced it perfectly showing acupuncture. Ninjutsu... he showed absolute perfection in creating a large chakra scalpel with a few hand sighns. The real problem began when they began one on one Taijutsu combats and he was challenged by Sasuke Uchiha.

They fought for a couple of minutes, Naruto was on the disadvantage since he knew almost nothing about taijutsu and Sasuke was using one of Uchiha legendary stances he was beaten white was angry to no end he wished to poison the Uchiha and get rid of that smirk on his the results came in it announced that he had passed with the lowest scores in class because of the (zero) lack of knowledge in Taijutsu.

It was one of the worst days of his life, he was embarrassed and proven weak by the Uchiha. He'd have to get rid of the weakness that purged his Arsenal, he needed a quick way to learn Taijutsu. He was brainstorming on this latest matter on his way home when he "accidentally" bumbed into Mizuki one of the Teachers who analized tests.

"Naruto Uzumaki your skills exceeded my expectations you may have been beaten by Uchiha but if you where allowed to use your full abilities you would've beaten him without a scratch"

"Cut the crap Mizuki I see right through you what do you want?"Naruto wasn't stupid he had used that facade so many times .Mizuki frowned this kid was a lot more than he seemed but thats what exactly he needed for his plan."I have a proposal that you cannot resist, and it involves you mastering taijutsu"

He didn't even hesitate "tell more...".

"Okay so you go into the Hokage's office and steal the forbidden scroll of jutsu, you find a forbidden Taijutsu style copy it, then you give it to me, its a win-win situation"

Naruto was brainstorming, he was caught in what to do, yes he wanted a Taijutsu style but he could get a lot more from the forbidden Medical jutsu, jutsu that where created by the Snake sannin, he could find information that was beyond his knowledge twice over, this was a chance at immortality..."We have an accord Mizuki"


End file.
